The Tsukiyomi Vampires
by serenityrhh
Summary: New Night class students arrive at Cross academy and they are missing. Later after Yuuki finds them safely in their homeroom class, she finds out that they aren't regular vampires. Who are they and why are their personal files pretty much empty? plz read!


**Serenitryhh: so, long time, no story**

**Utau: isn't that because you're lazy?**

**Serenityrhh: *Sniff* you're so mean Utau! *waaaaaaaahhhhh***

**Amu: Uh, Utau, stop being so cold-hearted**

**Serenityrhh: *turns head to face Amu* Why are you here? *sniff* You aren't even in this story!**

**Amu: I'm not?**

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Amu: *does the peace sign, grinning* I'Mmmmmmmm OUTTTTTAAAA HERRREE! *Marches off happily***

**Ikuto: NO! AMU!**

**Serenityrhh: SHUDDA UP! Give her a break! Geez… *Wow, quick recovery***

**Yuuki: Serenityrhh does not own Shugo Chara! Or Vampire Knight and anything in the [example] are Serenityrhh's comments!**

**Yuuki's POV**

"WHAT? THE NEW STUDENTS ARE FRICKIN' VAMPIRES?" Zero Screeched. I could tell that he was extremely mad when I walked in. Chairman Cross gave me a 'Help me!' Face. I totally ignored it.

"Waaaaahhhh! Yuuki, Help Me! My son is being mean to me!" Chairman Cross had tears literally shoot from his eyes.

"No way, it's your problem." Chairman Cross wailed.

"NOOOOOO! Now my daughter's being mean!" I sighed. Then I asked,

"So, who are the new students?" Chairman Cross quit crying and looked suddenly frantic.

"Oh, yeah, this is why I called you guys here. As you know, we have two new students here who are both in the Night class." Night class students? We rarely ever had any new Night class students. I wonder who they are.

"Yeah, so?" Zero said impatiently. 

"Well…" Chairman Cross started, but then he took a long pause. Worry was all over his face. "You see, I'm not sure if they are able to control their vampire thirst on humans and I saw them arrive when I was watching through the window **[woah, Chairman Cross, that sounds sooooooooo stalker-ish]**. Then I waited for them to come into my office, but after 40 minutes, I realized that maybe they went off to someplace and maybe tried to kill someone." Zero grunted.

"God, those stupid vampires, I hate them!" I gave Zero a stern look. He knew better than to say such mean things.

"What do they look like?" I asked, quickly giving my attention to my "father". He only pushed up his glasses and rested his head on his head.

"Well, to tell you the truth, there wasn't much in their files. There was no picture or any previous records, it only said their names and their gender. One was a boy named 'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' and girl a year younger than him is named 'Utau Tsukiyomi' and they're both siblings." He sighed. "Can you please search for them?" Chairman Cross made a puppy face at both me and Zero. Zero slammed on the desk.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO FIND VAMPIRES? IN FACT, IT WOULD BE BETTER NOT TOP FIND THEM AT ALL!" He turned around and stomped into the hallway. Without looking back, I ran to catch up to him.

"Zero!" He stopped and waited for me. "Where are you going?" I asked, panting. He looked at me, straight into my eyes, to show that he was serious.

"The stables" I thought about following him, but then I remembered Lily, the wild horse.

"But why?" I asked, as we continued to walk to the stables. Zero matched his pace to mine.

"Because that place is better than finding stupid vampires." And without another word, he marched on ahead of me, not letting me catch up. I sighed. He wasn't ever gonna get over it, will he? I finally reached my dorm door, when I remembered that I had left my bag in the class. And the Night class had already begun. I hurried down the hallway, when suddenly, I crashed into someone.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head. Then I remembered the person I crashed into too. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I quickly stood and took out my hand to help the boy up. He looked up at me with piercing, purple colored eyes. He looked very handsome. And by judging by his uniform, I realized it was black, like the Day classes. But his uniform style was different. It had little silver crosses on the collar. "Who are you?" I demanded. The boy smirked and I quickly moved my hand away and took a few steps back.

"I'm someone you don't need to know." He calmly said. Then I asked,

"Why are you out here so late?" He got up and said,

"I'm looking for my sister, Utau" Then he ran off and disappeared. Just. Like. That. My mouth was just hanging open at his **[Awesome Ninja skills! Yeah! GOOOOOOOOO IKUTO! WOOOT!] **way of disappearing with me watching him. I swear I saw him in front of me. I decided to just forget about since he goes to another school. Why should I care? I shouldn't mess with other people's businesses. I finally arrived to the classroom door. I opened it just in time to hear

"…And Tsukiyomi Utau." Did I hear right? Wasn't Utau the one I needed to look for? Then I remembered something, the boy I bumped into earlier said he was looking for his sister Utau. *Gasp* that means I bumped into not just another kid form another school, but a _vampire _kid from another school. I swung the door wide open,(which created a lot of noise, hitting the wall) and attracting a lot of unwanted attention. All of the Night class students stared at me (including Kaname, who was up front introducing them) and the two new students up front. I was right, the boy I met earlier was a vampire.

"Oh, hello again" Ikuto said, giving me a small wave. I knew my face went red because Ikuto formed a satisfied smile on his face. The girl next to him, Utau, folded her arms and said "Humph!" and stomped towards her seat. Now, this was the interesting part. You see, she happened to have sit in Kaname's seat by accident and as you know, Kaname's pretty much worshiped by these vampires, because he's a pureblood. Aidou-sempai stood up and slammed the desk.

"Hey you, don't you know whose seat you are in?" He, and all the other vampires were really mad. Utau responded by kicking up her feet onto the desk, also on Kaname's books.

"So what? If it weren't for me and Ikuto, all you vampires wouldn't be alive now." I have to admit, she sounded kind of sassy. Aidou's eyes went red. I knew right then he was going to use his powers. But just before he did (and a whole bunch of other vampires), Kaname stopped them.

"It's alright. Let Utau-sama and Ikuto-sama do what they want . I need everyone to respect them, including me." Everyone, even I, was surprised. What was going on? Ikuto put his hands into his pockets and smirked. Then he looked up and announced.

"Let me elaborate on what my sister, Utau, said. She always makes things sound confusing." We all heard another 'Humph!' In the background. "Well, you see, we are pureblooded vampires." Rima cut him off. "Kaname's a pureblood too, right? So then why do we have to respect you more than Kaname-sama?" The other vampires agreed and talk was everywhere. I also wondered. I sat down in a spare chair and thought about it. Then Ikuto interrupted my thoughts-

"Utau and I are ancient vampires." I could tell the some other vampires wanted to say something, but Kaname shook his head 'no'. "And we aren't just one of the ancient clans, Utau and I are the _first vampires _there ever was in this world." Everyone was shocked, including me. But not Kaname, he took Ikuto's words as if he'd heard them over a 100 times. I too was in shock, but also in anxiety. What would Zero think of this? Surely, if he'd been here now, he would have developed a hatered, worse then he hated all the other vampires plus people he hated put together. Zero would have tried to kill them on the spot for spreading and starting the vampire race…..


End file.
